1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air driven vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy air vehicle that is convertible from an aircraft to a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heavier-than-air vehicles capable of airborne travel is well known in the prior art. Various types of wings and helicopter-type aircraft are available for this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,951 to Freeland utilizes four impellers circumferentially positioned about an axis to provide an aircraft capable of vertical flight. The Freeland patent relies on the use of various passages and the like for directional orientation of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,721 to Dobson sets forth a heavier-than-air toy air car wherein a forwardly oriented turban blade provides an air cushion underlying the vehicle to elevate the vehicle above the ground for traverse thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,058 to Labat sets forth a toy air cushioned vehicle configured as a boat to provide an air cushion underlying the boat for travel of the boat across expanses of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,512 to Jutres sets forth an air cushion-type vehicle utilizing a plurality of propeller mounted engines to provide axial and orthogonal flow to the vehicle to effect traverse of the vehicle over distances. A plurality of vanes radiating outwardly of the funnel assist in direction air into a plenum chamber and outwardly of the plenum chamber of the vehicle to provide an air cushioning of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,269 to Le Bel sets forth a convertible vehicle utilized as an aircraft and as an automobile including retractable wheels and the like for effecting a convertible apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toy air vehicle which may be converted from air to sea travel by use of orienting associated impellers and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.